Enterprise (Final Fantasy IV)
The Enterprise is an airship in Final Fantasy IV. It is the game's first airship and it cannot land in forests, deserts, mountains, or oceans. It is equipped with a remote control invented by Cid Pollendina, designer of the Enterprise. Story Cid Pollendina, an engineer working for Baron, was commissioned to work on a new airship for the kingdom's air force, the Red Wings, and designed the Enterprise. He opposed its use for evil and refused to show it to the King of Baron and hid it before being imprisoned for treason. It is later discovered the king was, in fact, Cagnazzo, one of the Archfiends posing as the king. Cecil Harvey and his friends defeat Cagnazzo, and free Cid who shows Cecil the Enterprise and offers it to him to use in his fight against Golbez, a knight attempting to steal the world's Crystals. When the Enterprise launches, Golbez's underling Kain Highwind leads the Red Wings to issue an ultimatum to Cecil. Cecil must get the Crystal of Earth from Troia, or else his love Rosa would die. Cecil ventures to Troia and discovers the Crystal was stolen by the Dark Elf who lives in the Lodestone Cavern on an island not accessible with the Enterprise, so he must use a black chocobo to get there. After obtaining the Crystal, Kain directs Cecil's party aboard the Enterprise to the Tower of Zot, Golbez's headquarters where Rosa is being held prisoner. After rescuing Rosa, Cid uses the remote control feature to return the Enterprise to Baron town (Rosa had to warp the party out of the collapsing tower). They take the Enterprise to Agart in search of the Underworld, whose Dark Crystals the party surmises Golbez will be after next. Cecil throws the Key of Magma into a well in the center of town, and a massive hole opens in the mountains to the north. The party flies the Enterprise into the hole, and finds the Underworld. The Red Wings battle the dwarves in the underworld and the Enterprise is damaged by stray fire. Cid must repair it and take it back to Baron to wrap it in mystic silver to make the airship withstand the intense heat of the Underworld. When he returns he is just in time to save Cecil and his friends from falling into the lava. The Red Wings have also been modified, and have the Enterprise in a dogfight. Cid tells Cecil to take the wheel and return to the Overworld, while he would close the hole. Cid takes a leap of faith that nearly ends his life and Cecil's party escapes on the Enterprise. They take it to Baron where Cid's workers attach a hook to the Enterprise so it can carry the party's hovercraft. The party can now reach Cave of Eblan and the Adamant Isle Grotto. Musical themes The theme that plays when a player is piloting the Enterprise is called "Airship", which is the same theme used for all airships in Final Fantasy IV other than the Lunar Whale. This song can be found as track 29 on both the original SNES and Final Fantasy Chronicles soundtracks, along with an arranged version from the Nintendo DS release on disc two, track 5 of that game's album. Other appearances ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy Pictlogica Final Fantasy ≒ Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade FFAB FFIV Enterprise.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade. Gallery Enterprise DS Opening.jpg|The Enterprise in the remake of Final Fantasy IV (DS). FF Extra Collection Enterprise.PNG|The Enterprise as it appears on the Final Fantasy Extra Collection PS CD-ROM. FFIV - Amano Enterprise.jpg|Yoshitaka Amano's concept art of the Enterprise. FFIV DS Airships.png|Akira Oguro artwork of the various airships of Final Fantasy IV. Enterprise.gif|The Enterprise (SNES). FFIVDS Enterprise.png|The Enterprise (DS). Enterprise and red wings airship render ffiv ios.PNG|''Enterprise'' and Red Wings airship (iOS). Etymology The Enterprise alludes to an airship of the same name in Final Fantasy III. Trivia *''Final Fantasy XIII-2'' Brain Blast quiz states that "The Enterprise" was a name of New Bodhum soccer team. Category:Transportation in Final Fantasy IV Category:Airships ru:Энтерпрайз